cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ronald Reagan
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Bel Air |coniuge 1 = Nancy Reagan (1956-1982) }} Ronald Reagan è stato un attore e politico statunitense. È stato il 40º presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America, in carica dal 1981 al 1989. Biografia Giovinezza Reagan nacque il 6 febbraio 1911, a Tampico, nell'Illinois, secondogenito di John Edward Reagan (1883–1941), di origini irlandesi e di Nellie Clyde Wilson (1883–1962), la quale aveva antenati scozzesi, canadesi e inglesi. Il fratello maggiore si chiamava Neil (1908–1996). Il bisnonno paterno, Michael Reagan, era immigrato negli Stati Uniti da Ballyporeen, nella Contea di Tipperary, durante gli anni sessanta del XIX secolo. Quando visitò Ballyporeen nel 1984, venne presentato al presidente un albero genealogico da cui risultava una lontanissima parentela sia con John F. Kennedy sia con Margaret Thatcher. Anche gli altri antenati paterni erano immigrati dall'Irlanda nel corso dell'OttocentoRootsWeb's WorldConnect Project: The UPDIKE-ARMOUR & WIEBE-QUIRING Genealogy. In Irlanda, il nome della famiglia era Regan. Il bisnonno materno, John Wilson, immigrò negli USA da Paisley, in Scozia, negli anni quaranta del XIX secolo e sposò Jane Blue, una canadese proveniente da Queens, nel New Brunswick. La bisnonna materna del presidente, Mary Anne Elsey, nacque in Inghilterra, a Epsom, nel SurreyRootsWeb's WorldConnect Project: The Howes Family and More.... Nel 1920, dopo essersi spostata ripetutamente per anni, la famiglia Reagan si stabilì nella città di Dixon, sempre in Illinois. All'età di 10 mesi, Ronald fu battezzato nella chiesa, frequentata dalla madre, dei discepoli di Cristo di Dixon e nel 1924 iniziò a frequentare, sempre a Dixon, la Northside High School. Durante l'estate del 1926, Reagan lavora come bagnino nel Lowell Park, vicino a Dixon, e ripete l'esperienza nelle sette estati successive salvando 77 persone dall'annegamento. Divertito, Reagan ricorderà che nessuno lo aveva mai ringraziato. Nel 1928, entrò all'Eureka College a Eureka (Illinois). Le sue abilità oratorie lo aiutarono a promuovere uno sciopero degli studenti e a diventarne rappresentante. Nel 1932, dopo aver ottenuto il Bachelor of Arts in economia e sociologia, Reagan venne assunto dalla stazione radio WOC di Davenport, nell'Iowa e quindi alla WHO di Des Moines, come cronista per le partite di baseball dei Chicago Cubs. Hollywood , sul set del film Il cervello di Donovan, da lei interpretato nel 1953]] Nel 1937, mentre si trovava in California come cronista radiofonico per seguire l'allenamento primaverile dei Chicago Cubs, Reagan fece un provino che lo portò a firmare un contratto di sette anni con la Warner Bros. Il suo primo ruolo importante fu quello di protagonista nel film Love is on the Air (1937) e, dopo soli due anni, era già apparso in 19 pellicole. La sua voce chiara e il suo fisico atletico (1,85 di statura, o 6'1") lo resero popolare tra il pubblico. Non divenne comunque una star e la maggior parte dei suoi ruoli cinematografici lo videro quasi sempre protagonista di film di serie B. Nel 1940 interpretò il ruolo del giocatore di football americano George "The Gipper" Gipp nel film Knute Rockne All American; da qui prese il soprannome di "The Gipper", che lo accompagnerà per il resto della sua vita. Nella sua autobiografia, Reagan descrive Delitti senza castigo (1942) come il suo miglior film e la sua migliore prova di recitazioneRonald Reagan, L'altra parte di me, Rizzoli Editore, 1981, grazie al ruolo di Drake McHugh, un giovane al quale un medico sadico decide di amputare entrambe le gambe, per la unica ragione che disapprova la relazione di Drake con sua figlia. Nella scena più drammatica del film, Drake si risveglia e, scoprendo il brutale intervento a cui è stato sottoposto, pronuncia la battuta divenuta celebre: «''' Dov'è l'altra parte di me? '''». Reagan si ispirerà poi proprio a questa frase per dare il titolo alla sua autobiografia. Tra le altre sue migliori interpretazioni vi furono il melodramma Tramonto (1939) con Bette Davis, I pascoli dell'odio (1940), in cui impersonò il giovane e futuro generale George Armstrong Custer, L'avventura impossibile (1942), accanto a Errol Flynn, il western La regina del Far West (1954), accanto a Barbara Stanwyck. Nel 1940 si sposò con l'attrice Jane Wyman dalla quale divorziò nel 1948. Ufficiale della Riserva nel 1935, venne richiamato nel novembre 1941, ma dichiarato inabile a ruoli di combattimento a causa dell'astigmatismo. Dopo l'attacco a Pearl Harbor, Reagan, col grado di sottotenente, venne assegnato alla First Motion Picture Unit dell'United States Army Air Forces, che produceva film per l'addestramento e in cui seguitò a svolgere la sua professione di attore. Rimase quindi a Hollywood per tutta la durata della guerra. La carriera cinematografica di Reagan si diradò verso la fine degli anni cinquanta. Nel poliziesco Contratto per uccidere (1964), diretto da Don Siegel, fece la sua ultima apparizione sul grande schermo interpretando efficacemente un ruolo di "cattivo". Gli è stata dedicata una stella nell'Hollywood Walk of Fame, al n. 6374 di Hollywood Boulevard. Il sindacato e i primi passi nella politica Reagan originariamente era un Democratico simpatizzante di Franklin D. Roosevelt e del suo New Deal durante gli anni trenta e i primi anni quaranta. Nei tardi anni quaranta rimase un Democratico convinto e fu uno dei sostenitori di Harry S. Truman più visibili a livello nazionale. Le sue convinzioni sarebbero però mutate a breve. Il suo primo ruolo politico importante fu la presidenza (dal 1947 al 1952 e poi dal 1959 al 1960) della Screen Actors Guild (SAG), il sindacato che rappresentava la maggior parte degli attori di Hollywood. Gli anni in cui resse per la prima volta il sindacato degli attori furono quelli in cui esplose la Guerra Fredda tra i paesi occidentali, guidati dagli Stati Uniti, e il "blocco comunista", ovvero il gruppo di nazioni, capeggiate dall'Unione Sovietica, che aderivano al Patto di Varsavia e al Cominform. Negli Stati Uniti il periodo portò ad una riedizione della "paura rossa" degli anni seguenti la Rivoluzione d'ottobre. Se nel primo dopoguerra il sospetto si diresse verso le attività sindacali, dopo la Seconda guerra mondiale si indagarono - e talora si perseguitarono - personaggi della cultura e dello spettacolo ritenuti vicini alle idee comuniste. Nel mondo del cinema, le case di produzione decisero di mettere al bando attori, registi e sceneggiatori coinvolti nelle indagini. Secondo Reagan, la SAG era stato infiltrata dai comunisti. Forte di questa convinzione, testimoniò davanti alla House Un-American Activities Committee (HUAC) riguardo alla sospettata influenza dei comunisti sull'industria cinematografica. Assieme alla prima moglie Jane Wyman, passò informazioni su attori che considerava sleali all'FBI (che gli attribuì il nome in codice di "Agente T-10"), ma non li denunciò pubblicamente. In pubblico si oppose alla pratica delle "liste nere" nell'industria cinematografica, anche se alcuni attori da lui indicati (Larry Parks, Howard Da Silva e Alexander Knox), vennero convocati dall'HUAC e in seguito banditi da Hollywood. Reagan si persuase che quello Repubblicano fosse, tra i due partiti maggiori del paese, il più efficace a combattere il comunismo. Si schierò così a favore delle candidature alla presidenza dei repubblicani Dwight D. Eisenhower (nel 1952 e nel 1956) e Richard Nixon (1960), sebbene rimanesse registrato come democratico nelle liste elettorali. In quegli anni, Reagan si convertì alle teorie economiche del liberalismo classico, influenzato dalla lettura di autori come Frédéric Bastiat, Friedrich von Hayek e Milton Friedman. A seguito dell'elezione diJohn F. Kennedy e della crisi di Cuba nel 1962, decise di cambiare affiliazione politica. Aderì al Partito Repubblicano, in tempo per partecipare alla campagna del conservatore Barry Goldwater per la Presidenza. Disse: «''' Non ho mai lasciato il Partito Democratico. È stato il partito a lasciare me '''»[http://www.latimes.com/news/obituaries/la-reagan,1,4780792.story?page=4&coll=la-news-obituaries Los Angeles Times obituary.]. A sostegno di Goldwater, Reagan pronunciò un discorso che venne trasmesso in televisione come avviso elettorale. Il discorso (intitolato "L'ora delle scelte") venne giudicato dal settimanale Time come "l'unica luce in una campagna deludente". In esso il futuro presidente attaccò l'intervento pubblico e chiese il taglio delle tasse, specificando le basi ideologiche e storiche della sua posizione: "I Padri Fondatori sapevano che lo stato non può controllare l'economia senza controllare la gente. E sapevano che quando lo stato decide di fare questo, è costretto ad usare la forza per ottenere quanto si propone. Per questo siamo giunti all'ora delle scelte". Governatore della California alla Convenzione Nazionale Repubblicana del 1984 a Dallas, Texas]] Il discorso "Time for Choosing" impressionò favorevolmente i Repubblicani della California e nel 1966 il partito candidò Reagan alla carica di Governatore della California. Durante la campagna elettorale, insistette su due temi principali, convincere i favoriti dallo stato sociale a tornare al lavoro e, riferendosi alle proteste contro la guerra in Vietnam che si stavano rafforzando all'Università di Berkeley, "mettere ordine nel caos di Berkeley". Venne eletto, sconfiggendo il governatore democratico uscente Pat Brown. Reagan prese possesso della carica di governatore il 3 gennaio 1967. Di fronte allo stato di difficoltà in cui si trovavano le finanze dello Stato, decise di tagliare le spese del 10% e di bloccare le assunzioni. Dal momento che i tagli non fecero effetto, per riequilibrare il bilancio aumentò le imposte. Nel 1968 tentò di candidarsi alla presidenza degli Stati Uniti, come esponente di un movimento antinixoniano che raccoglieva diversi membri della destra del partito. Riuscì a conquistare l'appoggio di circa 600 delegati, ma Richard Nixon non ebbe problemi a conquistare la nomination repubblicana. Durante il primo mandato di governatore, Reagan venne spesso coinvolto in scontri con i movimenti di protesta dell'epoca. Nel 1969, durante i disordini al People's Park di Berkeley, il governatore s'incontrò con il Rettore Edwin Pauley per discutere le maniere di porre fine alle proteste. Alla fine inviò agenti della California Highway Patrol nel campus per ristabilire l'ordine. Il 15 maggio di quello stesso anno, i tumulti si aggravarono e gli agenti fecero ricorso alle armi da fuoco. Un venticinquenne di San Jose venne ucciso e numerosi altri dimostranti rimasero feriti. Nel 1967 era ormai iniziato il dibattito nazionale riguardante l'aborto. Il Senato statale della California, su proposta del democratico Anthony Beilenson approvò il "Therapeutic Abortion Act" con il proposito di ridurre il numero di aborti clandestini effettuati nello stato. Reagan, dopo diversi giorni di indecisione, firmò la legge. Circa due milioni di aborti vennero praticati di conseguenza, la maggioranza dei quali grazie al fatto che la legge permetteva l'aborto anche per il "benessere" della madre. Reagan era governatore da appena quattro mesi e, in seguito, affermò che, se avesse avuto una maggiore esperienza, non avrebbe mai firmato la legge. Dopo aver conosciuto quelle che chiamò "le conseguenze" della legge, si proclamò pro-life, posizione che mantenne per il resto della sua vita politica. Reagan fu rieletto nel 1970, sconfiggendo Jesse Unruh, ma scelse di non candidarsi una terza volta. Durante il secondo mandato riformò il welfare, aumentò gli aiuti per le classi più svantaggiate e ridusse la pressione fiscale. Reagan era un forte sostenitore della pena di morte, ma i suoi sforzi in questo senso furono ostacolati dalla Corte Suprema della California che, con la sentenza People v. Anderson rese invalide tutte le sentenze capitali emesse nello stato prima del 1972, anche se la decisione venne poi superata con un emendamento costituzionale. Comunque, l'unica esecuzione capitale eseguita ai tempi del governatorato di Reagan avvenne il 12 aprile 1967, ai danni del condannato Aaron Mitchell, nella camera a gas del carcere di San Quintino. Campagna presidenziale del 1976 Nel 1976, Reagan sfidò il Presidente in carica Gerald Ford, tentando di diventare candidato alla presidenza per i Repubblicani. Poiché Ford era considerato un repubblicano moderato, Reagan si presentò come il candidato dell'ala conservatrice del partito. Organizzazioni di area, come l'American Conservative Union divennero ben presto la sua principale base elettorale. La ACU fu tra le prime associazioni a sfruttare le nuove regole che consentivano ai comitati di azione politica (c.d. PACs) di contribuire alle campagne elettorali. Ne risultò una delle prime campagne a favore di un candidato presidente promosse da un'associazione privata. Vennero finanziati migliaia di inserzioni sui giornali ed annunci radiofonici a sostegno delle tematiche conservatrici di Reagan. Poiché Ford, essendo presidente in carica, partiva molto avvantaggiato, la strategia di Reagan, impostata da John Sears, prevedeva di vincere fin dall'inizio alcune primarie, in modo da ostacolare il decollo della campagna elettorale dell'avversario e riaprire la partita. Reagan si affermò in North Carolina, Texas e California, ma carenze di organizzazione e problemi finanziari gli fecero perdere in New Hampshire e, più tardi, in Florida. Alla convenzione repubblicana di Kansas City, Ford era a un passo dalla vittoria, grazie anche ai delegati di New York, New Jersey e Pennsylvania, chiaramente controllati dal vicepresidente di Ford, il repubblicano progressista Nelson Rockefeller. Per ottenere il sostegno di una parte dei moderati, Reagan scelse uno di loro, il senatore della Pennsylvania Richard Schweiker, come candidato vicepresidente. Ford vinse, anche se di poco, con il supporto di 1.187 delegati contro i 1.070 che scelsero Reagan. Il discorso di Reagan dopo la vittoria dell'avversario mise l'accento sui pericoli di una guerra nucleare e sulla minaccia dell'Unione Sovietica. Alle presidenziali del novembre seguente, Ford venne sconfitto dallo sfidante democratico Jimmy Carter. Nonostante non avesse ottenuto la nomination, alle presidenziali Reagan ricevette 307 voti nel New Hampshire e 388 come indipendente nel Wyoming. Un grande elettore dello stato di Washington si espresse a favore di Reagan nel collegio elettorale. Campagna presidenziale del 1980 La campagna presidenziale del 1980, guidata per Reagan da William J. Casey, fu condizionata dalla crisi degli ostaggi con l'Iran. Ogni giorno i media riferivano degli sforzi inutili messi in atto da Jimmy Carter per liberare gli ostaggi. Sul fronte della politica interna, Reagan attaccò l'incapacità di Carter a contrastare l'inflazione a due cifre, la continua crescita dei tassi d'interesse e l'alta disoccupazione. Sull'economia, Reagan elaborò la seguente battuta: "Sostengo di non poter utilizzare la parola depressione. Beh, ve ne darò la definizione. C'è recessione quando il vostro vicino perde il lavoro, depressione quando voi perdete il vostro lavoro. La ripresa ci sarà quando a perdere il suo lavoro sarà Jimmy Carter!". Il comportamento di Reagan nei dibattiti televisivi favorì la sua campagna. Apparve sempre a suo agio, rispose alle critiche di Carter e pose ai telespettatori una domanda: «''' State meglio oggi o quattro anni fa? '''» (avrebbe riutilizzato con successo la domanda nella campagna del 1984). Egli rivoluzionò le strategie di marketing politico, proponendosi come uomo nuovo, cittadino tra i cittadini, vicino alla gente. Durante la convenzione nazionale a Detroit, Reagan non riuscì a convincere l'ex presidente Gerald Ford a candidarsi alla vicepresidenza. La scelta cadde dunque sul principale avversario alle primarie George H. W. Bush, che, in quanto ex ambasciatore in Cina ed ex direttore della CIA, aveva una non disprezzabile esperienza internazionale. Sul piano della politica estera, il dibattito fu dominato dal rapimento dei funzionari statunitensi nell'ambasciata di Teheran, avvenuto il 4 novembre 1979. Reagan conquistò 44 stati e 489 voti elettorali, contro i 49 grandi elettori andati a Carter, che vinse in sei stati e nel District of Columbia. Reagan ottenne il 50.7% del voto popolare, contro il 41% di Carter. John B. Anderson (un Repubblicano liberal) ricevette il 6.7% del voto popolare. Nelle legislative, dodici democratici persero il seggio senatoriale, consentendo ai repubblicani di conquistare la maggioranza in Senato per la prima volta da 1952, con un margine di 54 a 46. Alla Camera dei Rappresentanti i repubblicani guadagnarono 34 seggi, ma i democratici rimasero in maggioranza (242 a 192). Egli, fin dall'inizio, enfatizzò il suo scetticismo riguardo alla capacità del governo federale di risolvere i problemi, soprattutto economici. La sua soluzione fu di ritirare l'impegno governativo a controllare e pianificare l'economia, riducendo le imposte e le regolamentazioni, per consentire alle forze del libero mercato di autoregolarsi. Durante la cerimonia d'insediamento espresse le sue concezioni economiche con questa formula: "Il governo non è la soluzione del nostro problema, il governo è il problema". La presidenza Primo mandato (1981-1985) Reagan si insediò alla Casa Bianca il 20 gennaio 1981; nel suo discorso inaugurale pose come priorità i problemi economici del paese e, in proposito, pronunciò la famosa frase: Nello stesso giorno, i 52 ostaggi americani ancora detenuti in Iran furono rilasciati. Tentativo di assassinio Il 30 marzo 1981, a soli 69 giorni dall'inizio della sua carica, a Washington, D.C. John Hinckley Jr., uno squilibrato che col suo gesto desiderava attrarre su di sé l'attenzione dell'attrice Jodie Foster, sparò a Reagan, perforandogli il polmone sinistro. Il presidente fu subito condotto al George Washington University Hospital, dove fu operato. In sala operatoria, disse, scherzando, all'équipe di medici: "Spero che siate tutti repubblicani"Peggy Noonan, "Character Above All: Ronald Reagan essay", http://www.pbs.org/newshour/character/essays/reagan.html. Secondo i medici, Reagan rischiò di morire durante l'operazione , ma l'intervento ebbe successo, e l'11 aprile Reagan fu dimesso dall'ospedale. Fu il primo presidente americano a sopravvivere a un tentato assassinio. Sciopero dei controllori di volo Poco dopo la sua entrata in carica, il sindacato dei controllori di volo PATCO (Professional Air Traffic Controllers Organization) entrò in sciopero, violando il regolamento per il quale i sindacati della pubblica amministrazione non potevano scioperare. Reagan scelse la linea dura, sostituendo ai controllori di volo civili gli analoghi militari (per i quali non esiste il diritto di sciopero) ed il 5 agosto licenziò 11345 scioperanti"Unhappy Again", Time (October 6, 1986), http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,962487,00.html, liberandosi così del sindacato. Politica economica Quando Reagan entrò in carica, l'inflazione era all'11,83%"Inflation: Historical". Inflationdata.com, statistics provided by the Bureau of Labor Statistics (2008), http://inflationdata.com/inflation/Inflation_Rate/HistoricalInflation.aspx?dsInflation_currentPage=2 e la disoccupazione al 7,5%"Civilian Unemployment Rate". Federal Reserve Bank of St. Louis (April 4, 2008), http://research.stlouisfed.org/fred2/data/UNRATE.txt. Già dai primi mesi, Reagan cercò di risollevare l'economia americana dalla lunga stagnazione. Egli era un convinto sostenitore di una nuova teoria economica chiamata supply-side economics o "Reaganomics"; questa si basava sulla Curva di Laffer, un modello che studia la relazione fra aliquota e gettito fiscale: supponendo che, quando le tasse sono pari a 0, le entrate sono 0, e che, quando sono pari a 100, il gettito è sempre 0, in quanto ogni attività economica viene paralizzata, tra questi due punti deve esserci un punto in cui le entrate sono al loro massimo; in quel punto aumentare le tasse farebbe paradossalmente diminuire le entrate. Reagan, quindi, era convinto che le tasse americane fossero troppo alte, e una loro diminuzione avrebbe portato ad una crescita delle entrate e a maggiori investimenti, con un effetto benefico per l'economia. Già nel 1981 riuscì a far approvare al Congresso una drastica riduzione delle tasse: il 25% in 4 anni. Ma questa sua politica, assieme al pesante aumento della spesa militare e nonostante il taglio di 25 miliardi di dollari destinati alle politiche assistenziali per i più poveri in nome della lotta alle frodi, provocò un forte incremento del deficit, che tra il 1981 ed il 1982 raddoppiò, aumentando per tutti gli anni '80 così come il deficit nella bilancia dei pagamenti. Comunque, la diminuzione delle tasse aumentò i consumi e contribuì ad invertire la congiuntura economica e dal 1982 al 1990 gli USA conobbero un periodo di crescita economica ininterrotto"Gross Domestic Product". Bureau of Economic Analysis (July 27, 2007), http://www.bea.gov/national/xls/gdpchg.xls. Ma un'importanza decisiva per la ripresa dell'economia USA la ebbe anche il conflitto tra Iran e Iraq, che scatenò una sorta di crisi petrolifera alla rovescia. Le due nazioni – entrambe produttrici di petrolio – cominciarono infatti a svendere sempre più oro nero per finanziare la propria guerra. Di conseguenza fu abbattuto il costo dell’energia, e l’economia del dollaro subì un’impennata. Molti hanno comunque attribuito a Reagan il merito di aver risollevato il morale ad un paese che aveva iniziato il decennio in un clima pessimista. Nomine alla Corte suprema In altri argomenti di politica interna, non riuscì a cambiare in maniera significativa le politiche riguardanti l'assistenza pubblica e l'aborto. Spostò comunque a destra l'asse del sistema giudiziario federale, nominando giudici conservatori alla Corte Suprema (tra cui Sandra Day O'Connor, prima donna a ricoprire tale ruolo) e alle corti inferiori; la cosa non ebbe però gli effetti sperati dai conservatori: le tanto odiate sentenze progressiste degli anni sessanta e settanta non furono rovesciate dalla nuova Corte. Politica estera I rapporti con l'Unione sovietica si erano già deteriorati durante la presidenza Carter; durante il primo mandato di Reagan raggiunsero però livelli bassissimi. Nel primo anno di presidenza, comunque, i negoziati continuarono: da un lato l'amministrazione decise di conformarsi ai termini sanciti dal trattato SALT IICrockatt R., "Cinquant'anni di Guerra fredda", Salerno editrice, ISBN 88-8402-213-4, p. 433, nonostante non fosse stato ratificato dal Senato, dall'altro si dichiarò disponibile a trattare un disarmo nucleare per i missili a medio raggio nel teatro europeo: la relativa proposta (l'"opzione zero") fu giudicata irricevibile da parte dell'URSS. I rapporti tra le due potenze toccarono il picco negativo nel 1983, quando Reagan si riferì all'Unione sovietica con l'espressione Impero del Male''Per il discorso completo, http://www.hbci.com/~tgort/empire.htm e quando annunciò piani per il riarmo nucleare. Gli storici hanno abbandonato la tesi - sostenuta a ridosso della fine dell'URSS - che questo riarmo abbia propiziato la nascita di una dirigenza più flessibile a MoscaWILSON, JAMES GRAHAM, "Did Reagan Make Gorbachev Possible?", in ''Presidential Studies Quarterly, 38, no. 3 (September 2008): 456-475.. Quanto allo sviluppo dell'SDI, un sistema di difesa missilistica da installare nello spazio, il progetto -ribattezzato Star Wars dalla popolare saga cinematografica di quegli anni - incontrò molte difficoltà: innanzitutto veniva reso noto ad uno stadio in cui non ne era chiara nemmeno la realizzabilità, poi fu aspramente criticato da molti analisti di relazioni internazionaliBundy McG., Kennan G., McNamara R., Smith G., "The President's Choice: Star Wars or Arms Control", in "Foreign Affairs", 63, n.2, pp.264-278, fu visto con fastidio dagli alleati europei in quanto lo scudo si limitava al territorio americano e infine violava chiaramente il Trattato ABM. Ben presto, quindi, il progetto originario fece posto al cosiddetto Star Wars II, che prevedeva una difesa non totale ma limitata a specifici siti militari e civili. Anche i rapporti con gli alleati europei peggiorarono, soprattutto a causa della tendenza di Reagan ad azioni unilaterali; nel 1982, inoltre, sorse un contrasto riguardo alla realizzazione del "gasdotto siberiano", che avrebbe fornito a sette paesi europei approssimativamente il 20% del loro fabbisogno di gas. Reagan oppose il suo veto, ma in seguito dovette fare marcia indietroCrockatt R., "Cinquant'anni di Guerra fredda", Salerno editrice, ISBN 88-8402-213-4, pp. 448-449. In Medio Oriente la situazione era molto critica: nel 1982 Israele aveva invaso il Libano, paese segnato da anni di guerra civile; l'amministrazione, dopo un aspro dibattito al suo interno che portò alla sostituzione del Segretario di Stato, decise di intervenire inviando una forza di pace. Nel 1983, però, il quartier generale dei Marine in Libano fu distrutto da un attentato terroristico, provocando 241 morti tra i soldati statunitensi e spingendo Reagan a ritirare le truppe dal Medio Oriente; negli anni successivi, egli si guardò bene dal rinviarle fuori dagli USA, limitandosi a portare a termine solo interventi rapidi e poco impegnativi. Elezioni presidenziali del 1984 Fu rieletto trionfalmente nel 1984; queste elezioni furono un vero choc per i democratici; infatti, il loro candidato Walter Mondale, vicepresidente con Carter, non solo fu sconfitto ampiamente in tutti gli stati tranne uno (il Minnesota), ma un sondaggio rivelò che egli aveva avuto la maggioranza dei voti solo tra i poveri e tra gli emarginati; tutti gli altri gruppi sociali (studenti, industria, ceto medio...) si erano schierati con Reagan. Secondo mandato (1985-1989) Il suo secondo mandato fu caratterizzato dalla distensione con l'URSS: a partire dal 1985, Reagan dimostrò del realismo quando promosse una serie di incontri con Michail Sergeevič Gorbačëv, col quale addirittura strinse un'amicizia personale. Il mandato fu anche interessato da una serie di scandali, fuori e dentro l'amministrazione. L'episodio più clamoroso lo si ebbe con lo scandalo Iran-Contra (conosciuto anche come Irangate): gli USA avevano segretamente venduto armi all'Iran in cambio della liberazione di alcuni ostaggi in mano a dei terroristi libanesi con collegamenti in quel paese (gli ostaggi però non vennero liberati); i dollari ottenuti dalla vendita erano stati usati per finanziare i Contras del Nicaragua. Per l'amministrazione fu un duro colpo: non solo alcuni suoi elementi avevano commerciato con l'acerrimo nemico Iran ed avevano rotto il principio per il quale non si tratta con i terroristi, ma avevano anche finanziato un gruppo armato senza il consenso necessario del Congresso, consenso che lo stesso aveva già respinto nel 1984. Reagan, comunque, fu solo sfiorato dalla vicenda. Reagan e la Fed Il 2 giugno del 1987 Reagan nominò Alan Greenspan come Segretario del Comitato dei Governatori della Federal Reserve negli Stati Uniti: Greenspan viene visto come antiquato nel suo attaccamento al concetto di parità aurea e criticato per la sua difesa a spada tratta del laissez-faire. Per quanto riguarda la parità aurea la sua posizione contiene una certa ironia, visto il ruolo della Fed nell'emissione di moneta. Alcuni Oggettivisti come Leonard Peikoff ed Harry Biswanger hanno affermato che il suo incarico alla Fed costituisce un abbandono dei principi dell'oggettivismo e dei suoi principi di "libero mercato". Secondo altri Oggettivisti, Greenspan avrebbe invece deliberatamente agito in modo da minare il sistema della Federal Reserve, col risultato di accumulare, di amministrazione in amministrazione, un debito pubblico destinato a causare il collasso del sistema della Fed stessa, con la naturale conseguenza di preparare la strada al ritorno alla parità aurea: infatti il debito pubblico americano è passato dai circa 780 miliardi di $ del 1980 (con il Presidente Jimmy Carter) ai quasi 10.000 miliardi di $ del 2009 (con Barack Obama alla Casa Bianca). Questo scenario mostrerebbe un certo parallelismo con quanto descritto da Ayn Rand nel suo Atlas Shrugged (La rivolta di Atlante) in cui il personaggio di Francisco d'Anconia sabota l'industria del rame deliberatamente contribuendo allo sfascio dell'economia americana. Da più parti Ayn Rand viene indicata come il romanziere preferito di Greenspan. Molti pensano che Reagan abbia deliberatamente incaricato Greenspan di fare quanto sostenuto sopra proprio per sabotare il sistema della Federal Reserve, che Reagan aveva definito come inutile poco prima dell'attentato subito nel 1981, e per fare in modo che l'America abbracciasse in modo definitivo e incontestabile le politiche del laissez-faire sognate dai Padri Fondatori e previste dalla Costituzione. Sul Trono di Reagan Alle elezioni del 1988 Reagan vide il suo Vicepresidente George H.W. Bush eletto alla presidenza (questo fatto ha un solo precedente: quando nel 1836 il vicepresidente Van Buren fu eletto alla presidenza). Si ricorda che George H.W. Bush (insieme a Bob Dole, Dick Darman e Dave Stockman - ovvero quelli che Arthur Laffer definisce come gli "anti-reaganiani") cercò, poco dopo l'attentato a Reagan (1981), di convincere il presidente, senza riuscirvi, a rinunciare al taglio delle tasse previsto per il terzo anno fiscale del primo mandato di Reagan. Inoltre, la recessione/depressione del 1981-82 avvenne - secondo Arthur Laffer - a causa della rateizzazione del taglio delle tasse proposta dal vicepresidente Bush Sr. nel 1981 e, come se non bastasse, nel 1990 il presidente Bush Sr. non mise il veto contro l'aumento delle tasse votato dal Congresso (a maggioranza democratica) e, a causa di ciò, Milton Friedman sostenne che Bush Sr. aveva "tradito" la Reaganomics (ovvero Bush Sr. da presidente fece quello che da vicepresidente non poté fare). Reagan, secondo molti, aveva scelto Bush Sr. come vicepresidente in quanto esperto di politica estera: Bill Clinton sostenne, a supporto di tale tesi, che "(il Presidente) Bush (nel 1991) ha impiegato 5 giorni per creare un piano di salvataggio internazionale dell'URSS. Per creare un piano nazionale per salvare l'economia americana dalla recessione, invece, noi americani abbiamo dovuto aspettare 5 mesi!" Il quotidiano italiano "La Repubblica" titolava le pagine dedicate a "America 1988" con il titolo "Sul Trono di Reagan": ciò dimostra che Reagan, al di là della propria personale opinione politica, era riuscito a ridare fiducia nel futuro all'America, che nel 1980 era poco fiduciosa nel futuro, e ciò fu riconosciuto anche dalla sinistra. Gli ultimi anni A partire dal 1989, pochi mesi dopo l'insediamento alla Presidenza del successore George H. W. Bush - già vicepresidente con Reagan - l'impero sovietico, che Reagan aveva definito come l'Impero del Male, iniziò a collassare e l'ex presidente fu salutato come un eroe in molti paesi dell'Europa Orientale. Gli Stati Uniti rimasero così l'unica superpotenza mondiale. Successivamente apparve poco in pubblico e una delle ultime volte annunciò di essere malato di Alzheimer. Da allora scomparve dalla scena pubblica (in questo periodo riallacciò i legami con la figlia Patti, entrata in rotta con lui perché pacifista e attiva nel movimento contro la guerra) fino alla morte e ai suoi funerali. Ronald Reagan si è spento il 5 giugno 2004 nella sua casa di Bel Air. Eredità politica Se per i democratici la sua presidenza coincide con un periodo di regressione nel cammino verso una società più equa e più giusta (negli anni '80 si accrebbe il divario fra le classi sociali), per i repubblicani egli era ed è un modello a cui ispirarsi, il promotore di quella "rivoluzione conservatrice" che i suoi successori avrebbero dovuto continuare (cercherà di farlo in primo luogo l'amministrazione di George W. Bush). Alcuni storici insistono sul fatto che questa rivoluzione non ha mai avuto luogo: in effetti, Reagan si è spesso dimostrato conservatore solo in apparenza, e liberale nelle sue politiche (non a caso molti liberali e anche il Libertarian Party confluirono nel Partito Repubblicano durante l'epoca reaganiana). Per quanto riguarda la sua politica estera, esistono varie scuole di pensiero tra gli storici, soprattutto per quanto riguarda il suo ruolo giocato nei confronti dell'URSS: qualcuno di loro considera Reagan uno dei maggiori attori nel causare il collasso dell'Unione Sovietica nel 1991, mentre, per altri il crollo sovietico era inevitabile e Reagan lo avrebbe solo anticipato. Per il resto, Reagan, dovendo fronteggiare la sindrome del Vietnam ancora ben presente negli animi del Paese, non si arrischiò ad intraprendere azioni militari estese, ma si limitò ad interventi mirati e in grado di garantire un successo rapido, senza preoccuparsi tanto delle conseguenze. Per alcuni dei suoi critici è proprio questo il tratto distintivo della sua presidenza, in politica estera come in economia: infatti, le amministrazioni seguenti dovranno fronteggiare il pesante deficit di bilancio da lui lasciato (a tal proposito, si può affermare che Reagan e Margaret Thatcher ottennero due risultati di bilancio diversi pur applicando la stessa teoria economica: Reagan ottenne, come già detto, l'incremento del deficit, mentre il Primo Ministro britannico ottenne un risultato molto vicino al pareggio di bilancio grazie al taglio delle tasse unito al corrispettivo taglio della spesa che negli USA era "ostacolato" dalla maggior dimensione del Pentagono rispetto al corrispettivo ministero della difesa britannico che, a causa delle sue dimensioni notevolmente inferiori, non necessitava dell'aumento della spesa richiesto e ottenuto, invece, dal Pentagono per affrontare la sfida con l'URSS. Infatti, solo dopo la caduta dell'URSS, i Presidenti Bush Sr. e, soprattutto, Clinton poterono tagliare in maniera "più rilevante" ed incisiva le spese, comprese e soprattutto quelle militari.) Nell'Ottobre 2008, in preda alla crisi economico - finanziaria a livello mondiale, innescata dal tracollo bancario imputabile ai mutui subprime (che erano stati sostenuti con molta forza sia dai democratici, in particolare dal presidente Bill Clinton), il governo repubblicano del presidente George W. Bush, figlio del successore di Reagan, ha nazionalizzato tre banche al fine di evitarne il fallimento, in sostanza sconfessando la visione liberista di tutto il partito dal 1980 ad oggi. Va anche ricordato come il vicepresidente di Reagan, Bush, suo successore e padre del presidente statunitense George W. Bush, ebbe ad esclamare che la politica economico - finanziaria di Reagan era una sorta di "Economia dal woo-doo". Vita privata Il 26 gennaio 1940 Ronald Reagan sposò l'attrice Jane Wyman, che aveva conosciuto nel 1938 sul set del film Brother Rat. Essi ebbero due figli biologici, Maureen (1941–2001) e Christine (nata nel 1947 ma morta dopo un solo giorno di vita), e un figlio adottivo, Michael (nato nel 1945). Reagan e la Wyman divorziarono nel 1949. In quello stesso anno Reagan conobbe l'attrice Nancy Davis. I due si sposarono il 4 marzo 1952 presso la Little Brown Church nella San Fernando Valley. L'attore William Holden served as best man at the ceremony. La coppia ha avuto due figli: Patti (nata il 21 ottobre 1952) e Ron (nato il 20 maggio 1958). Onorificenze Onorificenze statunitensi Medaglia d'oro del Congresso Onorificenze straniere Filmografia *''Love Is on the Air'' (1937) *''Hollywood Hotel'' (1937) (non accreditato) *''Sergeant Murphy'' (1938) *''Swing Your Lady'' (1938) *''Accidents Will Happen'' (1938) *''Cowboy from Brooklyn'' (1938) *''Il sapore del delitto'' (The Amazing Dr. Clitterhouse) (1938) (voce) (non accreditato) *''Boy Meets Girl'' (1938) *''Girls on Probation'' (1938) *''Brother Rat'' (1938) *''Going Places'' (1938) *''Secret Service of the Air'' (1939) *''Tramonto'' (Dark Victory) (1939) *''Code of the Secret Service'' (1939) *''L'alfabeto dell'amore'' (Naughty But Nice) (1939) *''Acciaio umano'' (Hell's Kitchen) (1939) *''Angeli senza cielo'' (The Angels Wash Their Facesv1939) *''Servizio della morte'' (Smashing the Money Ring) (1939) *''Brother Rat and a Baby'' (1940) *''An Angel from Texas'' (1940) *''Murder in the Air'' (1940) *''Knute Rockne All American'' (1940) *''Tugboat Annie Sails Again'' (1940) *''I pascoli dell'odio'' (Santa Fe Trail) (1940) *''Pancho il messicano'' (The Bad Man) (1941) *''Million Dollar Baby'' (1941) *''Il diavolo con le ali'' (International Squadron) (1941) *''Nine Lives Are Not Enough'' (1941) *''Delitti senza castigo'' (Kings Row) (1942) *''Mister Gardenia Jones'' (1942) *''Juke Girl'' (1942) *''L'avventura impossibile'' (Desperate Journeyv1942) *''Beyond the Line of Duty'' (1942) (voce) *''For God and Country'' (1943) *''Cadet Classification'' (1943) *''The Rear Gunner'' (1943) *''This Is the Army'' (1943) *''La valle del sole'' (Stallion Road) (1947) *''Età inquieta'' (That Hagen Girl) (1947) *''La voce della tortora'' (The Voice of the Turtle) (1947) *''La sposa rubata'' (John Loves Mary) (1949) *''Sempre più notte'' (Night Unto Night) (1949) *''La foglia di eva'' (The Girl from Jones Beach) (1949) *''Cuore solitario'' (The Hasty Heart) (1949) *''Amo luisa disperatamente'' (Louisa) (1950) *''Nash Airflyte Theatre, nell'episodio "The Case of the Missing Lady" (1950) *The Big Truth'' (1951) *''La setta dei tre K'' (Storm Warning) (1951) *''L'assedio di Fort Point'' (The Last Outpost) (1951) *''Bonzo la scimmia sapiente'' (Bedtime for Bonzo) (1951) *''Il talismano della Cina'' (Hong Kong) (1952) *''The Winning Team'' (1952) *''Il collegio si diverte'' (She's Working Her Way Through College) (1952) *''Hollywood Opening Night, nell'episodio "The Priceless Gift" (1952) *Il giustiziere dei tropici'' (Tropic Zone1953) *''Il giustiziere'' (Law and Order) (1953) *''Medallion Theatre, nell'episodio "A Job for Jimmy Valentine" (1953) *The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show, nell'episodio "Gracie Sees a Hold-Up/Johnny Velvet" (1953) *The Revlon Mirror Theater, nell'episodio "Next Stop Bethlehem" (1953) *Lux Video Theatre, negli episodi "Message in a Bottle" (1953) e "A Place in the Sun" (1954) *Schlitz Playhouse of Stars, negli episodi "The Doctor Comes Home" (1953), "The Jungle Trap" (1954) e "The Edge of Battle" (1954) *Prisoner of War'' (1954) *''The Ford Television Theatre, negli episodi "The First Born" (1953), "And Suddenly, You Knew" (1953) e "Beneath These Waters" (1954) *La regina del Far West'' (1Cattle Queen of Montana) (954) *''La jungla dei temerari'' (Tennessee's Partner) (1955) *''General Electric Summer Originals, nell'episodio "Jungle Trap" (1956) *Le pantere dei mari'' (Hellcats of the Navy) (1957) *''The DuPont Show with June Allyson, nell'episodio "The Way Home "(1960) *I racconti del West'' (Zane Grey Theater), nell'episodio "The Long Shadow" (1961) *''Giorni senza fine'' (The Young Doctors) (1961) (voce) *''The Dick Powell Show, nell'episodio "Who Killed Julie Greer?" (1961) *General Electric Theater'' (1954-1962) Serie TV *''Heritage of Splendor'' (1963) *''Carovane verso il west'' (Wagon Train), nell'episodio "The Fort Pierce Story" (1963) *''Contratto per uccidere'' (The Killers) (1964) *''The Crisis'' (Kraft Suspense Theatre), nell'episodio "A Cruel and Unusual Night" (1964) *''Death Valley Days'' (1964-1965) Serie TV Note Reagan, Ronald Reagan, Ronald